Junto a los cuernos de espuma
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Las vidas que más merecen ser vividas, son aquellas que están llenas de alegría. O por lo menos eso es lo que piensa Mirio cuando tiene a su novia en sus brazos. Pareja secundaria: Tamaki x Yuyu


Esta historia participa del BNHA Week 2k18

* * *

Junto a los cuernos de espuma

Diferentes luces de colores alumbran en la oscuridad a sus amigos eufóricos; festejando el reencuentro tras tres años de haberse graduado.

La gran mayoría trabajan dispersos en diferentes puntos del país; salvo Nejire, que había estado trabajando el último año en Estados Unidos. Tamaki había recibido una propuesta similar, pero aún no se sentía listo para trabajar en las grandes ligas; prefería quedarse a gusto en su tierra natal junto a Fatgum.

En cuanto a Mirio, la mayor promesa, se encontraba trabajando en una tienda de conveniencia. La pequeña Eri no lograba controlar su increíble quirk al completo y el mayor no se sentía cómodo al forzarla.

Cuándo entró a la gran casa dónde se organizaba la fiesta —de uno de sus amigos más pudientes— todas las miradas se centraron en él.

—Me siento la linda de la fiesta —bromea entre risas, mientras algunos de sus ex-compañeros lo saludan con una expresión dónde era difícil no leer la pena que sentían por su situación. Entre todas las cabezas que lo rodean; logra mirar más allá para encontrar a Tamaki sentado a orillas de la piscina. Teniendo la vista fija en su amigo, se hace lugar para dirigirse a su encuentro.

—¡Arriba! —escucha desde una dulce voz femenina que conoce de memoria cuando se encuentra pocos metros de su amigo. Él actúa en respuesta, mirando hacia la dirección dada para encontrarse con la chica de sus sueños y realidades cayendo hasta su ubicación. Estira los brazos inclinando el torso hacia atrás y la atrapa, compartiendo la misma gran sonrisa que ella—. Sorpresa —dice Nejire, apoyando sus brazos en sus hombros— feliz segundo aniversario atrasado —tras eso da un pequeño beso en su nariz mientras esté ríe.

—Realmente no esperaba verte cariño —le da un pequeño beso en los labios— ¿Cuándo llegaste? —empieza a girar con su chica en brazos, observando cómo su largo cabello de su novia acompaña el movimiento.

—Ayer en la noche —besa su mejilla— me quede en lo de Yuyu para sorprenderte —besa su frente— ¿Funcionó? Fue realmente difícil no pasar contigo nuestro aniversario —Mirio comienza a frenar y ella toma su rostro entre sus manos—. Te extrañe —Le da un pequeño beso en los labios, que, después que él finalmente la apoyara en el suelo; toma más profundidad cuando el rodea su cintura.

—Hmp… —se escucha de una tos fingida a su lado que los hace detener el beso y mirar hacia su izquierda, allí se encontraba una chica con el cabello teñido con aún la mano junto a su boca, y Tamaki, mirando hacia otro lado nervioso—. Lo siento por interrumpir, poco después de que empezaran su acaramelado saludo él llegó a su lado —dijo señalando a Amajiki— y se quedó mirando para todos lados buscando ayuda.

—Lo siento —dice Mirio riendo y soltando la cintura de su novia para esta vez tomarla de la mano— me dirigía a saludarte.

—Esta bien, no quería interrumpir —dice llevando ambas manos alrededor de su torso desnudo que no paraba de temblar.

—¿Todos estaban en el agua? —dice Mirio al ver que ambas chicas llevaban bikinis, Nejire afirma con la cabeza emocionada—¡Vayamos para allá entonces!

Yuyu sonríe y Nejire salta a su espalda para empujarla hasta el agua, mientras, Togata va caminando más lento junto a su amigo; preguntando las nuevas nuevas en el mundo del heroísmo desde la última vez que se vieron.

Las chicas se lanzan a la piscina para reunirse con sus amigas, los chicos se sientan a hablar en la orilla.

Tamaki comentaba problemas que habían surgido en medio del labor, los diferentes tipos de villanos; una herida que se hizo Red Riot. Y en medio de cada dos comentarios giraba la cabeza para ver apenado a su sonriente amigo y seguir su relato.

—Parece que te diviertes —dice Mirio observando a las chicas jugando en el agua, mientras refresca sus pies en esta.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? Dentro de nada también los acompañare a todos en el labor —responde con una sonrisa cegadora de la que Tamaki debe proteger sus retinas.

—¿De qué hablan? ¿De qué hablan? —escuchan decir a Nejire, con su acostumbrada curiosidad, que se acercaba nadando.

—Sobre los gloriosos días como héroe de Tamaki —responde Mirio mientras la chica apoya ambas manos a los costados de su cuerpo.

—Dice Yuyu que se habla mucho de ti —dice la chica observando a su amigo y después se acerca a su novio para fingir que lo decía en secreto:— Se volvió toda una celebridad —Mirio afirma con la cabeza y Amajiki mira hacia abajo apenado, la pareja sonríe.

—No soy de ver mucho la televisión ni diarios, pero siempre me llegan murmullos de un genial héroe con tu descripción —aporta Togata con su novia abrazándose a su cintura y afirmando repetidamente con la cabeza.

—Cambien de tema por favor —dice el chico apenado, la pareja no tarda en hacerle caso.

—¿Tu que cuentas cariño? —pregunta Mirio, acariciando el cabello mojado de su pareja que aún lo abrazaba.

—Lo mismo que siempre te cuento por teléfono… —pone una expresión pensativa— … y un poco más. ¡Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora! —suma alegre— necesito mi romance.

Mirio ríe mientras aparta un poco de cabello que caía en su bonito rostro; Tamaki es atacado por la fuerte luz deslumbrante de la feliz pareja y empieza a deslizarse de a poco hasta caer en la piscina. Tardando en volver a la superficie hasta que la olvidada Yuyu lo busca para tener una conversación alejada de la acaramelada pareja.

—Son realmente el uno para el otro —dice la chica comenzando a nadar a su lado, Tamaki afirma con la cabeza; intentando ocultar el sonrojo que siempre lo inunda cuando esta junto a la chica.

—Es triste que no puedan verse más seguido —Yuyu lo mira, y el aparta el rostro apenado. Se sientan a la orilla contraria que sus amigos.

—¿Y si pudieran?

Tamaki la observa confundido.

—¿Nejire ya regresará? —Yuyu niega con la cabeza, viendo como los otros ya habían empezado a besarse nuevamente.

—Ella piensa llevárselo para allá ¿Sabes?—se ríe de si misma por la forma en que lo dijo— Esta organizando algo... ¿Eso te molestaría?

Tamaki mira hacia sus piernas, sonriendo. Desde atrás escucha risas de borrachos y cuando levanta la vista ve cómo Mirio y Nejire corren de la mano hasta dónde un grupo está empezando una guerra de espuma. Ambos ríen más que lo que hicieron en mucho tiempo, su propia sonrisa crece al girar la mirada hasta la chica a su lado.

—Supongo que el momento tenía que llegar, he estado junto a Mirio desde que éramos muy pequeños.

—Crecer apesta, ¿verdad? —bromea la chica, mientras apoya la cabeza en el tembloroso hombro contrario— extraño mucho a Hadou.

—Crecer a-apesta —dice de forma titubeante, desviando la mirada de la chica a la que se anima a tomar la mano. Observa a sus amigos a lo lejos. Nejire, toda cubierta de espuma y con dos cuernos creados con esta sobre su cabeza, mira para su lado. Aunque Tamaki no llega a verlo, una sonrojada Yuyu le levanta el pulgar y afirma con la cabeza.

—Amor, —dice Nejire apretando la mano de su novio. Este la observa y pone un poco de espuma en su nariz.

—¿Que pasa?

—Realmente te extrañe…

—Yo tam- … —Nejire tapa su boca.

—Estoy tanto tiempo fuera que cuando llegó al departamento no tengo ganas de nada, y apenas llego a comer algo —Mirio, aún con la boca tapada, la observa confundido—. Mi departamento es un desastre, y realmente te extraño. Mucho, mucho. Que a veces me distraigo de mi trabajo. —Destapa la boca de Togata y baja una pierna hasta que la rodilla toca el suelo, sus amigos guardan silencio y empiezan a rodearlos. Una ex-compañera se acerca para darle algo a Nejire— Hasta que recuperes tu quirk, ¿Te convertirías en mi amo de casa? —dice para abrir el pequeño estuche y mostrar el dorado anillo en este.

—¿Sólo estaremos juntos hasta que recupere mi quirk?

—Después te tendré que ayudar con los deberes del hogar —dice con un puchero.

—¿Me tendré que poner un uniforme para limpiar?

Nejire ríe, sintiendo como la espuma escurre por su cabeza.

—Depende del humor que tenga en ese momento.

"Responde de una vez" se escucha de un grito a lo lejos.

—Me encantaría ser tu esposo —finalmente responde, acariciando su mejilla.

—¿En serio? —pregunta, mientras emocionada empieza a acercar el anillo hasta el dedo.

—Si.

Nejire coloca el anillo a dónde siempre ha pertenecido y, su ahora prometido, la toma de ambas manos para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Ya con ambos pies en el suelo —aunque ambos se imaginaban flotando— se besan rodeados de aplausos y felicitaciones de sus ex-compañeros y amigos. Cuándo se separan del largo beso, Mirio cree ver a lo lejos a su padre; como también a Midoriya con Eri en los hombros. Abraza a Nejire y ríe más fuerte de como lo hizo en toda su vida.


End file.
